


Happy Anniversary!

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Markus and Simon together celebrate the two years anniversary of android revolution (and the beginning of their relationship).
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy second D:BH anniversary, everyone! This game gave me so much (not only hours of fun, but also the best buddies and my S.O.), so I decided to celebrate it with this short Simarkus fic. Hope you enjoy!

Simon has never been happier. Humans have finally fully acknowledged their kind as sentient beings and gave them the right to live, smile, and love whoever they wanted. Love...

The domestic android would never admit it out loud, but what made him happiest was that Markus was safe and sound and currently cuddling with him on the couch in a nest built of blankets, fully concentrating on the video game he was playing. He was wearing Simon’s favorite t-shirt that exposed his neck and the cute little freckles he had there. Simon couldn’t resist kissing them.

“After my freckles again, aren’t you?” Markus playfully shoved him, chuckling (it still amused Simon to no end that his boyfriend – the leader of the android revolution – was secretly ticklish).

“Always,” he replied without hesitation, landing another gentle kiss near Markus’ ear.

Markus paused the game (there was a big “YOU DIED” on the screen anyway) and turned a little to face his lover. “It’s been two years now,” he said with a small trace of wonder in his tone.

“Yeah. Time flies so fast, doesn’t it? But I wouldn’t trade those years for anything.”

A little bit of color dusted Markus’ cheeks (So beautiful, the blond android suddenly couldn’t tear his gaze away). “Me neither,” he agreed sheepishly, leaning in, always a little hesitant when it came to displays of affection. “I love you, Si.”

Simon couldn’t help but grin as he sealed their lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you too, honey. Happy anniversary,” he whispered when they parted, before diving in for another kiss (much less innocent this time).


End file.
